Misunderstandings (Epic Fails XD)
by AnimeXwolfy
Summary: A simple misunderstanding can either lead to a tiny or an ENORMOUS problem right? Now read as the bladers COMPLETELY misunderstand these situations and see what the results may be. Now, some may die and some MIGHT get thrown off the cliff or get their heads bashed but its okay XP Read and Enjoy these Epic Fail Moments of the MFB Characters :DD Rating and genre may change :D


Wolfy: yeah~ amazing title right XD Mind telling me what first came into your mind when you saw the title :D  
>***Beyblade NOT Mine***<p>

"hey guys, have you seen Ryuga?" Madoka asked her friends. "last I checked, Ryuga-sama was in his room and he was with Kyoya" Kenta vaguely remembered the two talking and it looked really serious.  
>"hmm, well thanks Kenta. I'll go check" but Madoka cant help but wonder what those two were doing together 'I thought Kyoya hated Ryuga?'<br>As she neared Ryuga's bedroom door, she heard voices and thought that it might be rude to interrupt but froze when she heard Ryuga say "too tight"  
>'did I just-' "Crap! Its stuck" 'that was Kyoya's voice!'<br>Madoka put her ear by the door and squatted down 'please tell me their not doing what I think their doing!' images flew into Madoka's mind, each one getting more and more dirtier than the last.  
>"I cant take it off!" Ryuga<br>"this is all your fault!" Kyoya  
>"grr, put your legs around me and pull" Ryuga<br>By now, there was a steady stream of blood coming from Madoka's nose and she thought about getting a bucket but decided against it.  
>She did NOT want to miss anything.<br>"I told you, preparation was important but you wouldn't listen!" Kyoya  
>"its not my fault! Have you even TRIED this?" Ryuga<br>"hey Madoka-chan!" Ginga happened to pass by and he saw her and decided to greet her but the only response he got was a "shh!"  
>"what are you doing here? and your nose is bleeding!" Ginga whispered as he joined her. Madoka's only response was by pointing at the door, only confusing Ginga more.<br>"it isn't my fault, its too tight and small!" Ryuga  
>"it isn't too tight OR small, your head's just too big!" Kyoya<br>"don't involve my head in this Tategami, you're just jealous!" Ryuga  
>"in your dreams!" Kyoya<br>"uh... Are they... You know.." Ginga's face was really red by now and Madoka was slightly drooling.  
>The two stayed in the same position for 15 minutes when Kenta came then Yu, then Masamune, then Benkei, then Nile, and then Hikaru.<br>They all had the exact same reactions as Madoka and Ginga except Benkei cried and Hikaru fainted.  
>"It still wont come off! I knew this was a bad idea!" Ryuga<br>"oh really -sarcasm- hey wait! Is that blood?!" Kyoya  
>"yours or mine?" Ryuga<br>"its mine?! Holy crap I'm bleeding!" Kyoya  
>"don't be a baby, its just a wound" Ryuga<br>Here comes Tsubasa. "what exactly are you guys doing?" "i-its Kyoya and Ryuga, the-their..." Kenta barely managed to get out when  
>"Crap! It seriously is TOO TIGHT!" Ryuga<br>"Take it off! No scratch that, we gotta pull it out!" Kyoya  
>"this, I gotta see" Tsubasa reached for the handle, despite his friends' protests and he saw... Both of them fully clothed<br>Ryuga was seated on the bed and Kyoya's legs were wrapped around him from behind and it seems he was trying to pull Ryuga's headpiece (-cough- tiara -cough-)  
>Kyoya also had a cut on his hand which was still bleeding, probably from trying to remove Ryuga's headpiece and both boys seemed to be having a really hard time<br>"what do you guys want? Cant you see were busy here!" Ryuga growled when they all tumbled down in a huge heap right in front of him.  
>"its nothing but you guys REALLY need to choose the words you say" Tsubasa saw the confused look on both their faces and was about to continue but Yu beat him to it<br>"we thought you guys were having the S word!" he innocently said while the others stared at him in complete horror  
>"oh really?" Kyoya abandoned his current task and the tone of his voice brought chills down their spines. Ryuga and Kyoya faced each other and nodded.<br>The others immediately ran for their lives (literally) when they saw both bladers reaching for their beys.  
>"L-Drago!" "Leone!"<br>Lets just say that three building were destroyed, more than 50 people were hospitalized oh! And there was now a huge crater right in the middle of the forest.

Wolfy: nya~ well THAT was random XD hope ya guys like it!  
>Reviews are Appreciated!<p> 


End file.
